Catastrophe Of A Misadventure
by Emerald S. Sparrow
Summary: Jack rescues a female friend from a fate worse than death, and realizes he's bestowing that fate upon her while at the same time trying to control feelings for her. JS/OC Sadly this story has been discontinued; might try to improve and finish it one day.
1. Compassionate Scallywag

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean. I make no profit from this. 

Author's Note: Italicized words donate thought. Enjoy, and please don't hesitate to review. 

Chapter One: Compassionate Scallywag

                        His roughened sailor's hand slid up her jaw line to cup her cheek, and her eyes came up to meet his.

                        "Will ye be alright, Luv?" he inquired gently, worry and concern in his eyes.

                        She simply nodded and looked down again. How could she be alright? _My family hates me. They don't care about me. I should just throw myself to the sharks. _Too many times they had disappointed her, showed her, proved to her that they didn't give a damn whether she lived or died. And today was one of the worst it had ever been. 

                        Who had been there to care for her? Not even a member of her family. She had only one friend, clearly, and that was the man before her. Captain Jack Sparrow. Her closest and most trusted friend, regardless of his pirate status. He was the only one that took pity on her, cared for her, treated her as if she were worth all the treasure in the world. She knew very well she wasn't. 

                        In fact, Calypso seemed to be the black sheep of the entire Caribbean. No one resembled her in the slightest. Her ridiculous excuse for a father was a pirate, and he had named her after the beautiful Greek goddess that kept Odysseus tangled in her love spell on his way home to Ithaca. To her complete discontent, she had received her father's strong broad shoulders, and her mother's obesity. She often found it hard to find anything about herself worth liking, and she had no idea how she had managed to keep Jack around this long. She was horrid.

                        She figured Jack saw a different side of her. Maybe he enjoyed her long, dark amber hair, which cascaded down her back and reached her hips. Perhaps it was the icy blue eyes she possessed; He always told her that they reminded him of the Caribbean waters, so blue and just inviting him and luring him to swim in their depths. She had smiled then. Jack was the only one who had the ability to make her smile. 

                        And then, maybe it was her large breasts. They were hardly noticeable, in her opinion, with all the fat that plagued her body. With that, she dismissed it being her breasts. If they weren't noticeable, they were out of the question.

                        Then, she sighed, and chuckled bitterly. Jack was her friend, and nothing more, although she so hoped for much more. Everyday she hoped for a lot more in their relationship. She wasn't quite sure if she was worthy of Jack's affections. She wasn't even sure that he would consider it, when she was only sixteen. A mature sixteen-year-old, but sixteen nonetheless. Would he view her as he would view a skinnier, prettier, more apparently endowed prostitute that demanded his affections? One could only hope.

                        "Cal… talk to me, Darlin'." Jack was still cupping her face, his eyes boring into hers.

                        "I'm just thinking, Jack." 

                        "About anything in particular?"

                        Calypso shook her head and pushed her hair behind her ear, standing up before him and glancing down at him.

                        "You're not goin' to tell me, are ye?" he grumbled, standing up and now looking down at her.

                        "No. But don't take it personally." She took him by the hand and led him from her small hut of a home to the sandy beach just ahead of them. Her long hair flew back in the gentle breeze and Jack stepped to her side to prevent getting hit in the face by the soft amber waves.

                        "I'm tired of being here, Jack. I'm tired of them treating me the same way, constantly. I need to get away from Tortuga."

                        Jack stopped her, and his left hand went to rest on her hip. "I know they're hurtin' ye, Calypso, and I wish I could do somethin' about it. I've known yer father for a long time, and he is a filthy cad. But he served me ship for a long time before he got his own. I can't woo his dear daughter away from him now, can I?" he grinned charmingly and squeezed her hip.

                        Calypso smiled flirtatiously up at him, daring him to woo her. "Haven't you already?"

                        Jack narrowed his eyes playfully, a small smirk still visible upon his face. "What're ye tryin', Cal?"

                        She shrugged and tugged at his braided beard. "Why must I be trying something? You're always trying something." She laughed and lightly swatted his arm.

                        "There's a point to all o' this, Calypso, I'm sure of it."

                        "Are you? Well you're right. Jack, you're the captain of the most feared pirate ship in the Spanish—I mean, the world!" She emphasized, making him grin in pride. "And I want to get away. Can't you just take me away?" 

                        "Abso-bloody-lutely not!" he replied quickly and turned from her before walking down the beach.

                        Calypso furrowed her eyebrows and hastily made after him.

                        "Why not?!" she shouted, grabbing his shoulder.

                        "Because I said so. I'm not kidnapping you and then takin' ye on my ship where you'd be there for temptation to rule."

                        She folded her arms across her chest and kicked him in the shin. When he lost his balance, he grabbed her shoulders, and she fell against him, knocking him to the ground because of her weight and landing on top of him. 

                        Oh, how she wanted to stay in that position, but she was self-conscious to a high degree and didn't remember that Jack had held much more heavier things than her. Quickly, she climbed to the side and sat on her legs, placing her hands on her knees.

                        "Jack," she whined, pushing her hair behind her ear, "Please! Don't leave me here to die in misery!" 

                        "You've survived fer almost seventeen years now, I'm positive ye could make it just a li'l longer!" He placed his hat over his eyes so he wouldn't have to give in to her pouty lips and eyes. 

                        When he tried to hide from her, Calypso stood angrily and made to leave. She tried; She failed, and had made a fool out of herself in the process… in front of the man that had stolen her heart. 

                        Unexpectedly though, her grabbed her ankle and she felt face-first into the sand. Cursing, she rolled over onto her back and looked up into her pirate's dark brown eyes. He carefully brushed sand from the side of her face and lips, and then kissed her softly. She stiffened, a warm feeling coursing throughout her. When he pulled back, she almost mewed. 

                        "I don't want ye hurt," he told her, his voice just above a whisper. He gazed into her blue eyes, and his hand came up to cup her chin.

                        "Jack," she began, placing a hand over his wrist while her heart beat wildly in her chest. "I'm strong, and you know it. Besides, you can protect me. Please don't leave me here again."

                        It tore at his heartstrings and he sighed. Placing a chaste kiss upon her lips, he rose and took her with him. Wrapping her in his arms, he held her tightly, his chin resting atop her head.

                        "Gather your things, then, and meet me at the docks tonight. We'll have to leave before morning so yer family doesn't notice something amiss."

                        "Thank you, Jack. You won't regret this." She pulled out of his arms and turned, running giddily to her home.

                        "Won't I?" he asked himself as he watched her and crossed his arms over his chest. _What the bloody hell have I just gone and done? Ye know better, ye scoundrel!_

It wasn't a secret, at least within himself, that he cared for her. If she didn't rely so much on him for helping her through the internal problems she faced, he would try to take advantage of her. There was no denying that he was a scallywag. But now, he would have to control himself and be her savior, and nothing more. He would have to act differently with this lass.


	2. Get You, Shock You

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean. I make no profit from this.

Author's Note: Thank ye kindly to everyone who read and reviewed. It means a lot to me that you enjoy this story. Writing is rather therapeutic for me, this story in particular, so I hope that you can either relate or enjoy the story.  

Chapter Two: Get You, Shock You

~~

                        Calypso shifted the heavy bag on her shoulders as she boarded the _Black Pearl_, Jack right behind her. She was surprised when he hadn't even offered to take the load off her. His eyebrows were furrowed and he had the most pensive look on his face she had ever witnessed from him before. In fact, when she had met him at the docks, along with his crew, he had just grunted in acknowledgement that she had come. She didn't mean to over-analyze, but it was something she'd grown accustomed to do, for fear she might mess anything and everything up. 

                        Gibbs, instead, helped her climb onboard, and he took her bag for her. He was still grumbling, as he began when she had arrived, that women were bad luck to have onboard. No one else seemed to have a problem with it. Supposedly, she was to swab the decks, taking the place of one lucky sailor so he could take over the crow's nest. Therefore, when Mr. Gibbs began his ranting, they all rolled their eyes and shrugged it off. At least Gibbs was helping her now.

                        "Shall I put it in the Cap'n's cabin?" he directed the question towards Jack, but when he didn't answer and sauntered to the helm, Calypso simply nodded in reply to Gibbs' query and followed the Captain. 

                        "Jack?" she called before finally catching up to him. He glanced over at her, and then back out to the open sea.

                        "Jack?" she said his name again, lightly tugging at his overcoat.

                        Jack looked her over. Her faded navy pants were tight and accentuated her muscled thighs very well, and they reached to just below her knee, showing off her nicely sculpted calves. She wore a loose white shirt, and it was tucked into her pants. Her long hair was half-up, and a few wavy strands fell from the leather strap holding it, framing her face. Her ice blue eyes penetrated into his questioningly.

                        "What is it, Lass?" he answered at last.

                        "Are you okay? You seem distracted."

                        Jack muttered something incoherent that sounded like an agreement with her statement, but she ignored it and shrugged.

                        "Fine. If you don't want to tell me."

                        "Cal, don't start. Ye tell me what ye were thinkin' 'bout earlier, an' I'll tell ye what I'm thinkin' 'bout now." He grinned, knowing she'd give in, when he already knew what she had been pondering.

                        "It was just the normal, Jack."

                        Jack snaked an arm around her waist and lightly smacked her flank, and pulled her closer. 

                        "Luv, how many times have I got to tell ye? Yer just voluptuous!" He grinned charmingly.

                        "Sure, Jack, whatever you say." She dismissed it and pulled away from him. "Your turn."

                        "No, Calypso, you're not goin' to just avoid it like that. Not with me." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, looking straight into her eyes. "You're different, aye, but the same ol' woman gets borin', ye know?"

                        "Actually, I don't know. I don't really go around sizing up women, Jack."

                        "I know, Luv, that's my job, but I'm tryin' to tell ye, you're fine the way ye are, savvy?" 

                        Calypso sighed and nodded. He'd already tried to convince her of this before, and somehow, even though it was Jack saying it, she just couldn't believe it. Her eyes moved back to his and she raised her eyebrow. "Your turn."

                        Jack sighed and let her go, his hands taking hold of the wheel as Anamaria shouted out orders. 

                        "Jack, it's your turn," she repeated more urgently, poking his bicep. 

                        "No." He looked straight ahead as the ship began to move.

                        "What do you mean, 'no'?"

                        "I mean, Pet, that I'm not tellin' ye anything." He smirked at her furious flushed face.

                        "But… we had a deal!" 

                        "We did? I don't remember shakin' on it."

                        "Jack! You scoundrel!"

                        Jack's smirk widened and he nodded, seemingly proud that he was a bloody pirate. He watched Calypso cross her arms and heard her foot begin to tap. She added in a few exasperated sighs and tilted her head back and forth.

                        "If ye think that's goin' to get ye anywhere, yer sadly mistaken."

                        "Jack Sparrow…"

                        "Captain Jack Sparrow."

                        Calypso sighed and unfolded her arms. _Damn him,_ she thought bitterly, glaring at the Captain. He twisted everything to his liking and God knew he had committed his fair share of pranks on her.

                        "Jack, I have something for you."

                        "What? A kiss?" he gave her a flirtatious wink and grinned charmingly, two things not uncommon for the infamous pirate.

                        "No… something more, something you would normally never be able to have."

                        "Are ye sayin' I'd normally be havin' ye kiss me?" 

                        Calypso rolled her eyes and ignored him. She thrust her hand into her pocket and in the blink of an eye fished out a tattered leather pouch. She chucked it at him and he deftly caught it in his left hand. His rings glinted in the moonlight as he undid the worn leather straps around it and removed a folded piece of parchment from within. After a few moments of scanning over it, he looked up in at her, a disbelieving look on his face.

                        "Calypso, if you're tryin' to jest with me…"

                        "You think I'd try and give you a phony treasure map? That hurts, Jack."

                        His eyes left hers as he scanned back over it, noting the large X in the middle of the map. 

                        "Where did ye get this?" he questioned, his eyes never leaving the map.

                        "Father had it out one night. I listened and watched where he put it, and then I stole it. He's been looking for it. I wanted you to have it… in return for taking me aboard." She lowered her eyes to the deck, waiting out Jack's inspection nervously.

                        "Cal, ye didn't have to pay me fer takin' ye. You're still goin' to swab the decks."

                        Calypso nodded. "Yes, I savvy that." She waited for his chuckle at the use of his word like he always did, but it didn't come, so she continued. "However, I hoped you'd keep me onboard long enough to go on this adventure with you?" 

                        Jack looked up at her and sighed. He'd already made up his mind to drop her off with the Turner family in Port Royal. The birth of their new child had brought problems, namely, Elizabeth having no help with the child while Will was working. He figured he'd bring Calypso to them and give the baby and Calypso a better life. And now she wanted an adventure?

                        "Actually, Luv, I already had different arrangements for ye." 

                        They were far from Tortuga's harbor now, and sailing quite nicely. Calypso hadn't even given it a last look. 

                        "What?" Her voice shook as she queried his motives.

                        Jack saw the disappointment in her eyes, and he grimaced. He'd seen that in her eyes many times before, as he tried to cheer her up after she had a problem with her family. And now he was causing her to have the same hurt she'd had rudely bestowed on her so many times before.

                        "Ana," Jack called to his first mate, who quickly took over at the helm after glancing at Calypso and giving Jack a worried yet warning look.

                        Jack ignored Anamaria's death stare and gripped Calypso's upper arm gently, yet vice-like in case she decided to pull away from him. He took her down the stairs and into the Captain's Quarters, avoiding a scene on the main deck for all his crew to be apart of.

                        When he came to his door, he opened it for her and stepped back as she stomped forward, and turned just a few feet away from the door. He closed it and stood in front of it, facing her, as she just glared at his boots. They were nice boots; She had no right to be glowering at them.

                         "Luv," he began, and stepped forward, his left hand out. But Calypso stepped back, and her glower reached his face. She shot daggers at him and folded her arms across her chest. The hurt mixed with the fury was weighing down on her. Jack moved closer yet again, and she followed by moving back. He sighed and folded his arms across his broad chest, giving her an agitated look.

                        "You made arrangements for me, without even consulting me first," she stated, her icy blue eyes giving him a cold stare.

                        "Did ye think I'd let ye stay on forever?" He immediately regretted his question when a tear rolled down Calypso's face and she went to sit on the bed. Her lower lip quivered as she tried to restrain herself from crying.

                        He went over to her, and kneeled before her. He placed his hands on her knees, gently massaging her knee caps as he spoke softly, "I'm sorry, Calypso."

                        She held back a sob as she pierced his dark eyes with her lighter ones. "You're the only person I have in the world, Jack! Why can't you understand that? You're all I have…" More tears streamed down her face and she shook her head fiercely. "I don't expect you to let me stay forever. And that's what bothers me. You don't trust that I can take care of myself. You know very well I can!" Her voice rose and she stood, pushed past Jack's kneeling form, and grabbed a sword lying carelessly on the floor. "Would you like me to demonstrate?! Do you remember when you taught me how to strike the opponent? You told me to hold the sword with confidence!" 

                        Jack stood, as well, and took the sword from her, throwing it back where it had come from. 

                        "Calypso, I'm fully aware o' your fightin' skills." He sighed and took her face in his hands, gently stroking his thumb up her cheekbones. "I'm not worried about that."

                        "Then what is it, Jack? Really? What are you so worried about?"

                        Jack let go of her and turned away, his pensive, distant look returning from earlier. He bit his bottom lip and stroked his braided beard as he paced around his cabin, his prideful swagger toned down and hardly noticeable. 

                        How could he possibly tell her that she was a temptation he didn't want to face? That he cared enough about her to let her have a better life? He couldn't. He wasn't the kind of man and he definitely wasn't going to let anyone know of his compassionate inner self.

                        He turned back to her and swallowed. "I'll be back to visit ye a lot."

                        Calypso shook her head and jut her chin out in defiance. "That's not good enough. Tell me why."

                        "No."

                        "You can't hide things from me forever, Sparrow." 

                        Jack advanced on her suddenly, an angry sneer on his tan face, and he backed her up into a wall. He pressed her against it, his hands on either side of her face, and said forcefully, "I can hide a lot of things from ye, Lass."

                        Calypso squirmed and glared at him. "You're not scaring me!" 

                        "I had better. I may be your friend, but I'm a pirate, and there's things 'bout me ye'll never know the lot of. Respect is somethin' I get out of everyone, even ye. Don't push me." 

                        With that, he hit the wall on each side of her, growled, and turned, disappearing from his cabin. 

                        Calypso stood there, frightened, flabbergasted, and taken aback. She'd never seen that side of him before. It scared her, but excited her, and she could feel her heart nearly beating out of chest. 

                        One question lay before her, now that she'd seen that erupt from him: Could she trust him, as she had so prominently before, not to hurt her?


	3. Siren In The Cabin

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean. I make no profit from this.

Author's Note: Thanks once again to my lovely reviewers. I'm sorry this took a while, I've just had a lot of computer trouble. Wanna buy me a new one? ;)   

Chapter Three: Siren In The Cabin 

~~

                        When Jack returned at least an hour later, he expected Calypso to be asleep. He expected to find her wrapped up in the bed sheets, her face tear-stained, eyes puffy, and face red. Therefore, he was surprised when he opened his cabin door to find her on the bed, laying on her stomach, wide-awake, and reading a book. Not only was she reading, she was singing most jovially. Why, Jack could not comprehend. He'd just shown her an exact replica of a Barbossa-type pirate, the kind he despised. And she was singing an upbeat song on his bed.

                        He was so stunned, in fact, that he nearly dropped the tray of food he had brought from the galley since she had missed dinner. He waited for her to look up and glare at him, but she did not, and he almost panicked. Almost.

                        Instead of panicking, however, he simply walked to his desk and sat the food down, along with himself, and propped his feet up on the table. He grabbed the bottle of rum on the table and took a large swig, never taking his eyes off the singing, optimistic young woman before him. He was confused, but intrigued. He'd never heard her sing before. As he thought about it, his eyebrows furrowed, and he wondered why she'd never sang to him. She confided in him and he had assumed that there were no secrets between them, besides the fact that he felt more deeply for her than he'd care to admit. 

                        Adding in with his never-before hearing her voice, he had also never seen her naked. He grinned at the thought of her on his bed, singing his pirate song to him in all her nude glory. He then frowned, realizing how highly unlikely that would be. She was self-conscious, even around him, and while he couldn't think as to why when they'd shared everything before, he knew that he'd have to strip her down if he wanted her naked because she'd never do it herself.

                        _Maybe I will,_ he thought to himself while taking another swig. He could still feel her body against his when he had pushed her to the wall. The urge to seduce her and ravish her right then had been overwhelming, and when he had stormed out, he'd gone straight to the helm to take his mind off her. _Why are ye feelin' like this, now, Jack? _These feelings had never been so prominent before. _Ah, but her daddy ain't here to watch ye like a hawk. Take what ye can, give nothin' back!_ He grinned at that thought.

                        Soon, however, Anamaria interrupted his ponderings as she peeped her head through the open door, finding the source of the sweet song she'd heard all the way on deck. The female pirate walked over to Jack, bestowing upon him a quizzical look before turning her gaze back to the songbird on his bed. What was going on?

                        Calypso was in her own little place. She was living in her dream world, a place she often went to when things went wrong. Jack was on the bed next to her reading her the book she held open in her hands, and she was serenading him sweetly, giving him a taste of the musical talent she pretended she didn't possess. Father was in the brig, and her siblings were walking the plank. Jack was seducing her and she was a slim, beautiful maiden, with absolutely no flaws whatsoever.

                        She was caught in her special place, and she didn't even realize the footsteps all around her, clomping down the stairs and stampeding into Jack's cabin. It didn't even hit her ears -- she heard none of it.

                        Jack and Anamaria exchanged worried glances, when she still didn't look up and acknowledge them. 

                        Suddenly Mr. Gibbs entered the cabin, and his eyes immediately focused on the lass. He held a look of bewilderment, and then he smirked sheepishly and stalked over to Jack and his first mate. 

                        "Thought it t'was ye, Cap'n, singin' so fine." 

                        Jack scowled and took another drink of his rum as the three of them just stared at the rather aloof young woman before them.

                        "She's rather off her rigging, Sir," Gibbs stated, taking out his flask and drinking deeply from it.

                        Jack nodded. "Aye. I don't know what the bloody hell is goin' on." 

                        However, the three heads turned when two more crewmembers crept into the cabin. Their eyes hit their Captain, Gibbs, and Anamaria, before turning to Calypso. They gaped and gawked at her, pressing further into the cabin.

                        To Jack's dismay, three more crewmembers followed suit, and came in, staring at Calypso, awestruck. Two more after that, and two more after them. 

                        Purposefully, Jack stood and glared at all of them. "Out with ye, ye scurvy dogs! Back to work!"

                        "But Cap'n," a pirate stepped forward, pointing to Calypso, "We jus' came t' hear the sweet music o' the siren in this here cabin!"

                        Jack's left eyebrow rose and his jaw twitched. "Follow orders, or to Ol' Hobbs with ye! Savvy?!" 

                        "Aye, Sir!" They all began filing out, loathing to leave her music.

                        Gibbs and Anamaria followed, and before exiting, Anamaria turned back and spared a glance at Calypso before moving her eyes to Jack. 

                        "What did ye expect, Jack, bringin' a siren aboard?" 

                        "I truthfully ne'er knew she was," he muttered before she left, and he walked over to the bed. "I suppose we have a lot of talkin' to do. But ye'll have to come out o' whatever spell yer under."

                        Jack swatted her rear, making her halt in her song to yelp, and she blinked several times.

                        "Well that was easy," Jack commented, and met her eyes when she tilted her head to look at him.

                        "What happened?" Calypso asked, eyebrows furrowed.

                        "I honestly don't know, Luv. All I know is that ye have a lovely voice." 

                        "What?"

                        "It seems while ye were in yer own little place ye revealed that we now have a siren onboard the _Pearl._"

                        Calypso slapped her forehead and bit her lip. "Blimey, did I really?"

                        "Aye, ye did. Perhaps I can persuade ye to sing to me again. For now, though, we have to talk."

                        Calypso didn't falter in her lip biting. "Talk is cheap, and I have an expensive ear."

                        Jack grinned and clapped his hands. "I like that! However, this talk will be worth its weight in silver and gold, Luv. I'll appreciate your attentiveness."

                        Calypso nodded and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest, which was a rather hard task considering her "voluptuous" form, as Jack had put it so kindly earlier. She gazed up at him as she rested her chin atop her knees, catching him pull his gaze away from her bottom.

                        Ever so hesitantly she stated, "I'm ready to listen now… although, I'd rather be singing."

                        _Ye will be soon enough, Lass, _he announced in his head, and bestowed a lascivious smirk upon her. _Ye will soon enough…_


	4. The Hard Way

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own 'em, I've made that clear, so refrain from suing.

Author's Note: SO much thanks to Lalaith, Amara Tsu, Audacious, and Dawnie-7. My lovely faithful reviewers. You have NO idea how much your thoughts mean to me. I hope you're enjoying reading it as much I am writing it. And as always, Dar's beta reading and plot ideas are greatly appreciated. 

Chapter Four: The Hard Way

~~

                        "Now then, Luv, tell me about this treasure map." Jack removed it from his coat pocket, where he'd placed it before collecting Calypso's dinner. He shed his overcoat after throwing the map at her and draped it over his desk chair. 

                        "Actually, Jack, I haven't the foggiest idea about it. I haven't even looked at it. I just snatched it for you." She fumbled with the leather bindings and pulled the worn map open. "I can't read the writing. It's scribbled."

                        Jack sat down on his bed next to her and took the map from her hands. Calypso watched him as he glanced over it more quickly than she would have expected, and looked to her. 

                        "Are ye sure ye know nothin'?" His eyes penetrated into hers and she gulped. At her nervous nod, Jack stood and went to his desk, and splayed the map across it. "It appears to be a hidden island, just past Antigua. Says here, "When moonlight hits the water it shall reflect for the mortal eye to see." Sounds easy enough." He glanced over at her. She was staring at him wide-eyed, looking excited about the adventure.

                        "What is it, Lass?"

                        "We're really going to go after it, then?" Her eyes lit up and she grinned in anticipation.

                        Jack smirked. "Of course, Luv. We're already headed that way."

                        Calypso's grin widened and her eyebrows rose hopefully. "Then you're not taking me to Port Royal?" 

                        Jack's jaw tightened and he shook his head. "Not today." He sauntered over to his bed and sat down in front of her, and took her hands. "I'm sorry."

                        "You're apologizing to me?" Calypso's happy face had faded, and she wondered what he was up to. Jack hardly apologized. He said he didn't believe anyone ever deserved an apology, except in the case with Barbossa. She'd heard him mutter it to Gibbs before, but never to her. She didn't want him to apologize; in fact, she'd wanted to experiment more with his rougher side. She was strangely intrigued by it, since she had never witnessed to it before. 

                        Calypso hadn't even watched him Captain before. He rarely raised his voice around her. She figured that was the reason she wanted more. While she had hidden her singing from him and anyone else she knew, he had hidden his mean streak. _This'll be interesting, _she thought to herself with a small hint of a smirk.

                        She leaned forward to grasp his hands tighter. Jack noticed how her baggy white shirt fell forward a bit, and he tried to peek down her blouse but her voice interrupted him.

                        "You needn't be sorry." 

                        _I will be when I end up lashing you to my desk, _he thought as he peeked down her shirt once more. He felt his lower regions stir and he grimaced. _Bloody hell…_

"I was surprised, but for some reason I wanted more. I've never been held to a wall before. I never thought my good ol' pal Jack Sparrow would be the one to do that to me."

                        _Stop it, Calypso._

"Neither did I," he muttered. He lifted his gaze from the pale tops of her breasts, hoping that would make him ease up. He caught her eyes and he realized the poor girl didn't even realize what she was doing to him. She wasn't innocent, either. When he made perverted remarks in taverns in Tortuga, she joined in on the fun. But she appeared to be oblivious at the moment. 

                        "I really liked your singing," he told her, changing the subject, trying to get as far away from thinking about pressing her against the wall as possible. And then the image of her naked on top of his bed singing to him wiggled to the front of his mind and he cursed himself.

                        "Well, thank you." She examined his hands and rings while he shook his head to clear his mind of that alluring image. "Jack?" she suddenly asked, looking up to gaze into his eyes. His thinking was cut off and he answered her with a raise of his eyebrows. "You seem tense. Are you?" She stared at him expectantly.

                        "Aye, I am." He wasn't going to deny that. She didn't have to know why. 

                        "Why?" she questioned softly, squeezing his hands.

                        _Wench,_ he growled in his head, and let her entwine her fingers with his. His eyes fell to their hand lock and he was fascinated by how small her hands were compared to his. Hers were delicate, smooth, and pale, while his were that of a sailor's, roughened and tanned. He was caught of guard as she giggled lightly and tugged on his beard. 

                        "Jack, answer me for once!" She had a bright, sparkling twinkle to her icy blue eyes, and he grinned, feeling that this was one of those delightful little opportune moments he relished in whenever they happened to come along.

                        "Well, Luv, yer shirt's open and me eyes can't leave the sight!" he exclaimed truthfully, and chuckled as she gasped and reached for her shirt. Before she could rearrange herself, and ruin the fun he was having, he reached for her hands again and told her in a sincere tone, "I was jesting, Cal. It's fine."

                        The young woman furrowed her eyebrows and sat back against the head of the bed, and folded her arms protectively across her chest. "So then tell me why you really are tense," she demanded, and he thought he briefly caught her cast her gaze over his lower regions. If she hadn't noticed his eagerness before, she surely would now that she had accomplished in making his pants even tighter.

                        "I don't really know, Darlin'." He pondered for a moment, quickly looking over her chest to see any openings, but he found nothing. He scanned what was beyond his cabin window, and then his eyes met hers once more. "Bad weather's s'posed to be coming this way." 

                        Calypso bit her lip and smiled hesitantly up at him. She wanted to kiss him again, but then, who wouldn't? Not only had she heard other women around Tortuga bubbly chatting about Captain Sparrow, she'd even caught her own mother speaking of his handsome features and charming qualities. _I can't believe I want to woo Jack Sparrow. Oh God, here we go. _

                        "Is there anything I can do to calm your nerves?" Her face held concern and something else Jack couldn't quite place. He'd never caught that look of…  desire, was it? It was a pleasant surprise for the pirate.

                        "Ye could rub me back…" he trailed off, unsure of whether to go on and suggest more or move the situation along slowly.

                        "Alright, then. On your belly, Captain!" Calypso ordered playfully, and watched as he obeyed. Jack grabbed a pillow and rested his head upon it, and let his hands lay at his sides. 

                        "Wait," Calypso uttered, making him lift his head and turn to glance at her. "Your shirt." 

                        Jack grinned, and Calypso watched with a wanton expression upon her face as he removed his shirt quickly, expertly, and then lay in the position he had been in. She slowly moved to his side, and he felt the bed lower as she crawled on top of him.   

                        Captain Sparrow was pleased. He'd seen her lustful eyes watching him. He was tempted to switch positions and get on top of her. Hold her down, and make her cry out his name. No, no, no. Too fast.

                        Calypso timidly settled herself as his waist, bending her knees on either side and perching atop him there. She wasn't exactly comfortable doing this. Her hands rested at the middle of his back, palm down, but she remained motionless. She sat there, pondering on why the hell she had even done it in the first place, when she would be sitting on him. Rapidly, Calypso began to grow self-conscious. When Calypso did not speak nor start her massage, Jack's head lifted in question.

                        "Cal?" he could feel her knees on either side of him and her muscled thighs hugged his torso. Jack also felt a feathery soft touch at the top of his pants. Reaching back and grasping it, he realized it was her long amber tresses. He rolled it in his hands as he tried to get a view of Calypso's face. He lifted his eyebrows as he said her name once more. "Cal?"

                        "Yes?" Luckily for her, he could not see her petrified expression. She jumped as she snapped out of her fright, and her eyes wondered to Jack twisting the end of a lock of her hair around his forefinger. Grabbing it, she flipped it back over her shoulder to its rightful place, where it fell at Jack's beltline. The pirate shuddered as the hair hit his skin, and fortunately for him, he was facedown, and she could not feel his manhood pressing against his pants. But then, maybe she was interested in feeling it? _Control is important. It'll do no good to ravage her. Then again, it don't hurt to let her feel it. Aye, touch it, Little One. _ Jack glared at the invisible little devil upon his right shoulder. 

                        "What are ye waitin' for, Lass? A full moon?" He silently thanked the angel upon his left shoulder for controlling what he would've said. 

                        "Um, Jack, perhaps I should get off you? I don't want to hurt you." She waited for him to nod, but the opposite occurred.

                        Jack was getting very annoyed with her. He hated how self-conscious she became around him, and he was ready to fix all of it. _She's just scared that I'm goin' to press her against the wall again, and strip her out of those clothes, and ravish her 'til she sees the light of Heaven._ He was tired of this.

                        "Luv, I'm honestly not honest, but I'm not lettin' this weight business get in our way anymore." He turned to face her then, flipped over so that she was now hip to hip with him. Her eyes widened in shock when he grasped her waist and held her to him so she wouldn't slide off, and she felt the large bulge in his pants. She knew what that was. "Now, we can do this the hard way," he smirked at the irony, "Or the easy way. But ye will learn that yer not as heavy as ye assume ye are, silly girl." He turned back around then, and she had to steady herself by holding onto his shoulders. "Get on with it, then!" 

                        Calypso's widened eyes faltered and a small smirk made its way to her face. She supposed she had asked for this, and if she really wanted to see the side of Jack she had been so pleasantly surprised with, she had to manipulate and play with him, and she had to expect the unexpected. However, she wouldn't be able to prepare for that bulge again. That had been… indescribable. _Was he like that for me? _She felt something she could only think to call desire swell up inside her. 

                        Softly, she skimmed her hands over his back, making the barest contact. Then, she raked her nails down the taut muscles, grinning the entire time. She loved his tan skin. All she did was burn in the sun, and then peel, and then get tan, but it faded quickly. For kicks, she squeezed her thighs around him and grinned when she heard a small, almost inaudible groan. Grasping his shoulders, she began to knead them, rubbing her thumbs over his shoulder blades and then up and down his neck. 

                        "Jack?" she asked casually as she moved down his back.

                        "Aye?" he murmured in answer.

                        "Where are we headed now, if not Port Royal?"

                        "Antigua." 

                        Calypso's brows came together in confusion, and she stopped her massage for a moment. "Where?" 

                        Jack sighed. He didn't want her to stop. "It's 'bout a week's journey. We'll hit the island straight on if we go straight on course south of Antigua."

                        Calypso nodded and continued his back rub. 

                        "See, now doesn't this feel right?"

                        Calypso raised an eyebrow and stopped again. "What?"

                        "I usually prefer to be on top, though." Jack grinned when she slapped him playfully on the side of his bicep. _I wasn't jesting, Luv._ Before she could even comprehend anything that was happening, they had switched roles, and Jack had straddled her back. He gathered her hair in his hands, and moved it all to cover her face. "Relax, Darling." Lazily he ran his hands over her shoulders and down her upper arms, and then up her sides to where he had almost cupped her breasts. He heard her sharp intake of breath and grinned. 

                        To his disappointment, however, the young woman fell asleep within three minutes of his rubbing. He hadn't noticed how tired she was. Jack figured that it was for the best, and he needed to get away from her for just a little while.

                        After he pushed her hair out of her face so that it wasn't covering her mouth, he brought a quilt up around shoulders and tucked it under her chin. He stepped away from the bed and gazed down upon her, stroking his beard pensively.

                        Well, he had accomplished one-third of his plan: She was on his bed. Of course, she wasn't naked… And he certainly didn't think her snoring counted as singing.           


	5. More Brain Addling

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean.  Of course, Jack is my husband, so I guess in a sense I own him, huh?

Author's Note:  Aye, it's been a long time.  I apologize.  The muses were calling me to another fandom, but I'm back now.  Don't forget to review!

Chapter Five:  More Brain Addling

            She woke up rather warm.  Turning her head ever so slightly, she found why.  Jack was holding her tightly in a possessive and protective embrace, and his head had fallen into the crook of her neck.  Her back was pressed against his chest – his rather naked chest – and she could feel his hot breath against the soft skin of her neck.  _What a pleasant way to awaken, _she thought happily, and glanced down to see Jack's hand rested on her stomach.  Her hands were covering his, and she smiled.

            As Calypso tried to remember the events of last night, she felt Jack stir.  He didn't wake, however, and she quickly recapped what had happened.

            She hadn't wanted to fall asleep.  Things were getting rather heated, what with his excitement pressed into her lower back.  It had been awkward, and she had not expected anything to go the way it did.  Nevertheless, she desperately prayed for_ some_ kind of relationship with him, and if this were what she got, she would be grateful.  Hell, she was grateful.  She had been on top of him and more importantly, he had been on top of her.  He'd already made her world turn upside down when he'd kissed her back in Tortuga before their departure, and now, he was holding her in his arms and she couldn't ask for anything more…  She would leave that up to Jack.  Which, judging by his behavior and rather tight pants the night before, she was sure he would ask for more.  Calypso didn't know if she was prepared to play hard to get or submit to him.

            _Idiot. Don't take it for granted.  You will submit.  This is what you've asked for, and you'll not pass it by trying to be the little slut you've always despised. _

Other matters were at hand, more important than desire.  Once Jack got his dirty hands on that treasure, would he throw her away in Port Royal like he had so promised to when they'd first boarded the _Pearl_?  It frightened her.  If they did, in fact, sleep together, and then go to the treasure, that would mean that Jack would've used her in more ways than one.  She didn't know what to think.  He was the only person that she truly trusted in the world, and now she doubted the prominent trust she'd had before.

            Perhaps she'd really gotten herself into something this time.  She'd been hurt so many times before, and if Jack used her, she didn't think she would live long in Port Royal.  Her brow furrowed in fearful anticipation.  He'd never hurt her before… would he do so now?  One must remember that Captain Sparrow cares about one thing, and that is himself.  If he wanted to bed Calypso, he would do it.  If he felt he didn't need her for the treasure, he would discard her in Port Royal, without a second thought.  She shivered and fought oncoming tears.  What a daft fool she had become!

            At her violent tremor, Jack grunted and squeezed his arm tighter around her stomach before his eyes fluttered and opened.  Calypso shifted to try to scoot away, but he held her firm and continued to rest his head in her neck.

            "Mornin' Darlin'," he murmured, and the hairs on the back of her neck rose.

            "Hi Jack."  It was too much right now to think pessimistically about his possible betrayal, and she had always taught herself to worry about the events of the present, not the future…  Maybe that had been her flaw.  She rubbed at her temples, wishing desperately that she could have some space and think about things.

            Jack nuzzled her hair, much to her annoyance.  "Sleep well?"

            "Jack, you're drunk.  Get off of me."  Calypso removed the hand on her stomach and swung her legs over the side of the bed, sitting up.  She was angry with herself and she was angry with him.  She didn't exactly know _why_ she was angry with him, but she was, and it was enough.

            "I ain't drunk, ye silly wench."  He chuckled and sat up with her, and grabbed her hips while sitting behind her.

            "Don't call me that.  I'm not my mother," she told him in an irritated tone.

            Jack narrowed his eyes at the back of her head and squeezed her hips.  "Cal, what's wrong? Ye never cared before…"

            "That was before.  Now get your hands off me."  Calypso pried his hands off her and stood, tucking her hair behind her ears and playing with the ends of her shirt as if that would stop the awkward silence from going to her head.  She kept her head down, her eyes averted from Jack's.

_            Damn, I need fresh air.  I need to get away from __him__._

            "Calypso, ye might've forgotten one very special detail, Luv."  Jack stood and came to stand in front of her, and her eyes widened as she saw the expanse of his tanned chest, oh so mightily tantalizing.  His chest wasn't the only reason she didn't look into his eyes.  She was afraid to face him.  He could break down her resolve if she didn't think carefully.

            "Oh really?  Are you going to tell me what I so rudely missed?  Or am I going to stand her clueless?"  She chose this time to lift her eyes to him, and she bit her lip as she noticed he was grinning widely again.

            _Again.  He's so cute like that._

            "Well?"  She placed her hands on her waist and gazed expectantly up at him.

            "You could lay on the bed clueless…"  He took one step closer and they were so close her nose came in contact with his chest, just under his collarbone.

            "I'm sure you'd love that," she announced sarcastically.

            "…With your clothes off…"  Jack continued his suggestions, his hands coming up to rest on her hips.  ****

            "You're such a randy bugger!  Keep your hands off me for just one moment, please?"

            One of Jack's eyebrows rose, though his filthy red bandana hid it and prevented the brow from going any higher.  Jack narrowed his eyes and stepped away from her, holding his hands up in the air.

            "Alright, alright, I surrender.  Now… Is there _any_ way I get ye out o' them clothes?"

            Calypso shook her head and kept a stern face as her hands rested on her hips.

            "I'll give ye a backrub."

            "No."

            "I'll let ye steer me ship."

            "No."

            "I'll let ye wear me hat."

            "I can't believe you're begging, Jack.  I wonder what your crew would think of this?"  Calypso was quickly becoming very uncomfortable with this.  Of course, Jack had always been very playful with her, and had even made such suggestions in the past.  Though it'd always been just a fun way to pester her, to make her feel better after arguments with her family.  And this time he seemed serious…

            "Cal, if ye really are determined to keep yer clothes on, I must insist ye at least keep yer shirt open just a tad."  Jack grinned and stepped forward, reaching out to the collar of her baggy white shirt, but she slapped his hands away and turned for the door.

            "I'm not one those girls that just lets you do anything, Jack."  Her hand reached the doorknob just as he stepped in front of it and took her by the upper arms, gently but firmly.

            "You will be," he promised, and moved his mouth over hers.      

            Calypso involuntarily moaned into his mouth, and had to grab onto his forearms for support.  His moustache and beard scraped against her face and she almost giggled at the feel of it.  Her legs were jelly, she was falling… _No, Cal, stand your ground!  Ah, what the hell._  She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body into him, but immediately regretted it, as her body became her weakness once more.  She pulled away, playing the game he was, trying not to show her discomfort, and let her hands slide down his neck and on down his chest, resting there.  She pushed him back and smirked up at him.

            "Keep telling yourself that, Sparrow, and maybe one day, you'll believe it."  She grinned and walked out of his cabin.

            Well, that didn't go exactly the way he had planned it.  He would've had her screaming for him to take her if she could just focus on him, but she was too busy worrying about her outside image.  It annoyed him.  Even the wenches he'd been with in Tortuga, some of them with much more meat on them than Calypso, had been outgoing and not shy at all with their bodies. 

            Calypso, however, was different.  She seemed to think she wasn't attractive at all, and he was beginning to get very irritated.  He wasn't bothered by her weight, but he didn't know how he could prove that to her. 

            Moreover, Jack appreciated all women.  Though most of the time it was hard to believe, he respected them and treated them fairly.  He didn't think any woman should have to suffer any kind of ill treatment (except perhaps for the ones who had decided to slap him).  Women were creatures to be savored, adored, given special attentions, no matter what they looked like. 

            Of course, he'd never admit that in his stories with the boys; that was for him to know on his own.  He'd pretty much slipped it into the code, though, for his men to never be aggressive with a woman.

            Oh, but how he wanted to be aggressive with Calypso.  She drove him insane.  All he could think about was how much he wanted to ravish her, and show her that she was indeed attractive, wanted, cared for. 

            Yes, he'd admit to himself that he cared for her.  He'd known her for so long; she'd gotten him out of bar fights, walked him back to his ship when he'd been too drunk to go himself, and even recruited him decent men for his crew.  He'd been there for her when she'd been close to killing herself, and surely she would've died had he not stayed by her side and comforted her.  In the beginning, he'd just been a friend. 

            But as time went on, he thought more and more of her.  He thought of her long amber hair, hitting his face as she walked in front of him.  Her icy blue orbs that gazed so deeply into him, as if they were touching his soul.  He loved her shapely legs and the delicate curve at the small of her back that he'd caught glimpses of when she'd sat forward and her shirt came up.  Her personality was interesting and she was fun to be around.

            Jack ran a hand over his face and sat on the end of his bed, reaching for his boots.  _Jack, with the sun addling your brain and Calypso around you're going to lose sanity._ 

            He didn't care.  He needed her.  It was enough for Captain Jack Sparrow to want something, but to need something…  He would have her. 

            Certainly she cared for him…  _Doesn't she?_


	6. Competition for the Captain

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean.

Author's Note: Some have reviewed saying Calypso shouldn't be resisting Jack still, if he's already come onto her and such, that she shouldn't be so self conscious anymore. Well, I'm here to tell you, she is. It's completely realistic for her to still be hesitant, especially because it's her weight, her body that she's concerned about. Little lesson, in case all of you haven't noticed: The average female would rather have beauty than brains because the average male can see better than he can think. For those of you who would be in Calypso's condition, you certainly know what it's like to worry about your body. Especially to be naked with a man like Jack, whom you're in love with, and only want to impress. We'll get past it soon, though, I'm like Calypso and believe me I wouldn't fret forever if Jack wanted to sex me up. However, this is still about Calypso's inner struggle and how Jack wants to help her, but makes it worse. Aka _angst_. **Review dude!  
**  
Chapter Six: Competition for the Captain

"You say we'll reach Antigua in less than a week?" Calypso asked Mr. Gibbs, as they stood together on the portside of the _Black Pearl._ Her long dark blonde tresses fanned out around her in the slight breeze, and Gibbs sputtered as a piece drifted over his face.

"Aye, lass. Soon." Gibbs situated the ropes, trying to find something useful to do. He knew Calypso, had sat by her in every tavern she had been in with Jack, but having a woman aboard was just not something he was able to overlook. It was frightful bad luck and he often assumed Jack had no sense when he brought a wench aboard. Suffice to say, however, Calypso was not a wench.

Though, when she'd emerged from the cabin earlier that morning with a flushed face, Mr. Gibbs began to think a tad differently about that matter.

Calypso looked out to the sea and frowned. A week. Who knew how many times that damned pirate could sneak up and corner her in a full week? He was obviously intent to get her on her back… Calypso grinned, but dismissed the thought. Never would she give into that womanizing, randy, obnoxious, arrogant—

"Calypso."

She turned at the sound of Jack's deep voice, and she stood frozen, her mouth completely agape. He was naked! He was standing before her in the nude! His golden-tanned body was hard with muscle and her eyes traveled down his pectorals and his torso and on lower…

"Calypso."

Her eyes opened and she stared at Gibbs. "Huh?"

"If you're tired, lass, ye should go back t' the bed." Gibbs rose a concerned but suspicious eyebrow, and turned back to play with his frivolous ropes.

Calypso stared back out at the sea, her eyes wide. She'd just daydreamed of Jack naked. What kind of sign was that? She shook herself of the image and ran fingers through her hair. Her whole world was turning upside down and all she wanted to do was get as far away from confusion as she could.

Why had she come with him? Do get away from hurt, ferocity, disappointment, sadness, and all the things that made her break down. And now, confusion flooded her brain, and she had no idea as to what to do next.

She wanted Jack; that much was blatantly obvious. When he kissed her, all she could do was go weak in the knees and respond with all of her heart. She'd admired and loved him since she was but a child, and she knew he was a good man, pirate or not. All of her life he'd protected her, guided her, and been there for her through her hardest times while he had been in Tortuga. She had repeatedly yearned for the attention she was receiving now, and now that she was getting it, she didn't know how to handle it. She _couldn't_ handle it.

Although, a bit of confidence roused in her at the thought that Jack held her in the category of attractive. She never would've dreamed being specified as that.

Her mind drifted to her father then, and she paled. What would happen if he found his map gone missing? She was gone, and the map was gone. It would be clear to her father that she had taken off with it, and once her father knew Jack was no longer in Tortuga, he'd know Jack had taken her. She slapped her forehead. _What an idiot!_ To not think of the consequences! What if her father caught up with them? He would beat her senseless and he'd seek the worst revenge on his former captain.

She bit her lip and scraped at the dark wood of the _Pearl_. For Jack's sake, to protect him, she would not give in to his charms, and she would resist him. _Damn!_ And she'd seriously been considering giving in…

But if her father found them and Jack had done nothing wrong, he could just punish her and Jack wouldn't have to suffer. _He can take care of himself, Calypso._ She frowned. _No, I have to protect him._ She hated this confusion. _Have a little fun. Jack is well capable of protecting himself and you._

She sighed and turned away from the ocean view. Gibbs was still playing with those silly ropes. Was this what he did all day long? She walked up behind him and touched his shoulder.

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs turned and she wondered if it was possible for someone to have a scowl and a concerned look mixed on their face.

"Aye, lass?"

Calypso chewed at her lower lip nervously, trying to find the courage to ask of him what she felt would help her in her current situation.

"Can I sit in between you and another sailor tonight?"

Gibbs gazed upon this girl, who seemed a bit helpless for some reason, and he nodded warily.

"O' course, though I thought ye'd be sittin' by Jack." He didn't want to pry in affairs that weren't his own; t'was bad luck. Though, this girl was like a niece to him and if Jack were bothering her – which he was known to bother most women – then he would help her.

He waved over a young man who'd been stepping out of the main hallway of the crew's quarters. The man was tall, and very handsome in Calypso's opinion. He had shaggy blonde hair and piercing green eyes, shining at her even as he walked near. He couldn't have been more than twenty-six. She raised an eyebrow. Jack definitely had competition.

Too bad this boy would probably never see her in any other way but a pest.

"Calypso, I'd like ye t' meet Xavier." The young man smiled charmingly and lifted her hand to his mouth to place a light, smooth kiss over her knuckles. Calypso blushed.

"Pleasure, Calypso." He had a light French accent and she almost giggled. How adorable!

"Xavier 'ere is new to the crew. Picked him up not too long ago."

Calypso nodded and grinned broadly. "Are you French?"

"Nay, lass, not completely," Gibbs answered before the young man had time to speak.

"Gibbs," Xavier began teasingly, "I can speak for myself."

Gibbs smiled sheepishly and turned back to the ropes, mumbling to himself. Xavier grinned down at Calypso and took her arm in his, leading her over to the portside of the ship once more.

"So, Calypso. Why are you on the _Black Pearl_. Are you one of those girls Gibbs talks about that fall for the charms of the Cap'n?"

Calypso smirked and shook her head slightly. "No, I'm not. Though I think I'm beginning to be."

"Well that's no good." Xavier studied her as she dropped her gaze and looked out to the sea.

"It's not?" She questioned quietly.

"By the look on your face, I'd say nay, it's not a good thing." He sought her gaze, but she wouldn't look at him. He touched her hand, which had been resting on the fine dark wood of the ship, and this made her eyes reach his.

"You read people well, French boy." They laughed together, and she shrugged. "I'm not sure how I feel, but tonight, I'd like to sit in between you and Gibbs. Would that be alright?"

Xavier brought her hand back to his mouth and let his lips linger upon her skin. "Sounds like dinner will be much more enjoyable than it has been.

Another blush crept along Calypso's cheeks. What was happening?! Suddenly she was having the best luck in the world…

…Or perhaps, French men appreciated big women?

**X**

Jack stood at the door of his cabin, watching the two interact. Who did she think she was? Who did that boy think _he_ was?! Everyone had seen Jack with Calypso before; Calypso belonged to him.

If this boy thought he could get away with wooing Calypso behind his back, there was definitely going to be trouble. Jack would see to that.

And Calypso! Calypso knew better than to test him like this! She would receive more punishment than the boy, albeit pleasurable punishment, but punishment nonetheless. She would be shown whom she belonged to, who could handle her better.

Jack glared at Xavier. He'd never match up to the most fearsome pirate in the world.

And if Calypso decided she'd rather be with the boy, then Jack _would_ lash her to his desk, as his instincts had so told him to do before.

The nerve of some women! He didn't understand them!

No… No, he wouldn't blame Calypso for this. It wasn't her fault she was confused on her feelings for Jack so she had so trustingly become involved with Xavier.

…But she would receive her consequences, nonetheless. Jack grinned. Ah yes, his punishment would be severe.

Especially for the boy.

_Damn the French!_


	7. An Unholy Bloody Bunch

Disclaimer: I own none of the things mentioned from Pirates of the Caribbean.

Author's Note: Thanks SO much to my reviewers! It really makes me keep going and my ideas for this story are sprouting like wildfire. I have enough info for at least five more chapters! Ooh, that's exciting! :D Don't forget to **review** again!

Chapter Seven: An Unholy Bloody Bunch

It was a real relief that she had another handsome pirate to gaze upon; otherwise, dinner would've been a true disaster.

Gibbs sat at the end of the table, and Jack sat across from him. Calypso was next to Gibbs, and Xavier was next to her. However uncomfortable it was to feel Jack's glare on her the entire time, it was even more uncomfortable to think about the feel of Xavier's hard thigh brushing against hers. She wondered idly if she'd feel odd with Jack's thigh so close to her own, for in the past at taverns it had never bothered either of them.

Now was different, however, and she understood that. If Jack had been sitting by her, his hand would no doubt be finding its way up her thigh. She shivered just thinking about it. At least Xavier was gentleman enough not to go that far at the dinner table and in the company of others.

The rest of the crew babbled on, and every time Jack would begin to tell a story in an attempt to get Calypso to meet his eyes, Anamaria would interrupt and say that they'd heard the story more than was necessary, and the crew would laugh and began their conversations with one another once more.

Luckily, Xavier kept her talking and Calypso didn't worry about Jack. She was drowning in her emotions for him and she didn't like the feeling one bit. She'd already made the decision to stay away from him, to protect him from the blame her father would no doubt put on him if anything happened.

Like her father even cared about her anyway.

And her mother would be jealous that she got to lay with Jack.

An unholy bunch her family was, and she despised them. The crew of the _Pearl_ respected her more than they ever would! _Damn, that's depressing._

"Calypso?" The voice of Anamaria cut into her thoughts and her head snapped up from her uneaten food.

"Yes?" Calypso answered, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"We were talkin' 'bout sleeping. Ye looked asleep." The crew roared with laughter, and it was obvious the lot of them were more than a little drunk.

_Bloody hell! Sleep!_ Where the hell was she going to sleep?! She was trying to avoid the bloody pirate captain but she was sleeping in his bloody quarters and she couldn't even bloody sneak in and out of there because, _**surprise**_, her clothing bag was in his bloody room and the bloody imbecile would follow her and press her to the bloody wall again. _Bullocks!_

"Perhaps the lass needs some rest?" Jack suggested, his eyebrow cocked in a bemused expression that made Calypso glare at him. Xavier's arm slid around her chair's shoulder, but she hardly noticed; she was too busy glowering at Jack, and damning herself straight to hell for the fact that she was now looking into his eyes. They made her want to melt.

_Bloody pirate…_

"I don't think she's tired. I think she's frustrated," Xavier challenged, resting his hand on Calypso's shoulder and brushing her hair back from her face.

Jack's amused expression failed and he shot daggers at the young pirate. He was _touching_ **his** woman! Jack's icy stare was turned on Anamaria, who gulped and kicked Xavier across the table with her long leg.

The young man cringed, but he did not remove his arm. Jack looked about ready to explode, but Anamaria sent him a warning glare and began a new subject, talking mainly across the table to Gibbs.

Calypso's eyes dropped back to her food and she picked up her roll, playing with it idly as she tried to keep from giggling at how upset Jack looked. Well, she would've never imagined this going on. Two men fighting over her.

Though, if she wanted to be honest, Xavier probably just had some quarrel with Jack and wasn't really concerned. Or perhaps he was, though he wasn't exactly attracted to her. Which was fine, of course, because she was in love with Jack and though she found Xavier attractive, she couldn't imagine herself with him.

…Which didn't mean that she couldn't have a little fun with Jack now that she had protection. If she had to be frustrated, so would he.

She leaned over to Xavier, pressing her upper body against his side, and brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she whispered a secret in his ear.

"This food is even worse than what my mother used to prepare."

The Frenchman threw his head back and laughed, and Calypso grinned and settled back down into her seat. She didn't dare meet Jack's eyes, but she could feel them on her, and she shivered at the thought of his anger from earlier returning.

Jack, however, was not amused. He noticed Anamaria was, but he, was not. And damn Anamaria, anyway. She's the one that convinced him to bring the young lad onto his ship! She was, after all, his first mate, and she evaluated every new sailor that signed up to join the _Pearl_. The only thing that Jack didn't like about him was that he was French, and now he was really regretting letting Anamaria talk him into this. In fact, he was ready to blame this all on Anamaria and keelhaul her and her French sailor together.

Gibbs and Anamaria repeatedly tried to bring Jack into their conversation, but his nostrils were flared and he couldn't take his eyes off Calypso and her flirtatious ways with Xavier. He couldn't decide whether she was trying to tease him or if she sincerely liked the boy. He figured it would be in her best interest if it were the sooner rather than the latter. He also noticed with a sneer that he still had his arm around her, and now he was curling her hair around his fingers. His repulsive _French _fingers. How could Calypso be enjoying that?

At his low growl, Gibbs and Anamaria looked at him as if he were insane.

"Jack? We're going to need some supplies in Antigua."

He didn't respond, and when Xavier leaned in to whisper into Calypso's ear, Jack brought his fists down onto the table with a _bang_, sounding as if thunder had just boomed or a gun had been shot.

Calypso jumped and looked up, horror in her eyes at the sight of Jack. He was red in the face and his dark brown eyes seemed to glow as if a fire was behind them. She'd seen that ferocity in her father, and it made her shiver and tremble, and lean further into Xavier's embrace.

Jack, however, was only more infuriated as Xavier embraced her and he stood, stalking around the table to take Calypso by the upper arms and force her to stand.

Xavier stood, as well, and wrapped his arms around Calypso's waist, trying to pull her back to him, but she squeaked and leaned into Jack, for she did not want the reality of her weight to sink into Xavier's mind. Jack scooped her up into his arms, one arm at the crook in her legs and one hand under her back, and as the damned French boy still proceeded to try and take her away, Jack kicked the boy in the shin and hoisted Calypso over his shoulder, despite her insistent slapping hands.

She gasped as he held her as one would a potato sack, and she batted fruitlessly at his back. He was going to hurt himself, she just knew it! _So much for protecting him. You're going to have to give him another backrub because you're too heavy! Damn, I got to lose weight._

The crew watched as Jack exited, Calypso still struggling. After they were gone, they all broke out into horrendous laughter and began to make crude comments that Jack probably would've joined in on and then began to tell long drawn-out stories about.

"Looks like the siren's knickers are gunna be in a bunch."

"'Ey! I wonder if she is goin' t' _sing_ fer the Cap'n!"

"Aye! She'll sing… On 'er back!"

Gibbs and Anamaria exchanged glances, and one could see the faintest hint of a smile on their faces.

"Ye know, lad," Gibbs began, talking to Xavier, "Jack would consider many things mutiny."

"Thank you, Gibbs," Xavier replied sarcastically and scowled, leaning down in his chair to rub his bruised shin.

"Ye don't think he'd hurt the lass, do ye?" Gibbs questioned the first mate, who raised a thin eyebrow and took a large bite out of her roll.

"Are ye referrin' to Xavier, Gibbs?" Anamaria replied, laughing at the look on the young man's face.

"Aye, we know he'll 'urt Xavier, but what 'bout Calypso?"

Anamaria tilted her head to the side and considered the possibility. "The only way he'll be hurtin' her is when he breaks her innocence. He wouldn't rape 'er, Gibbs, ye know him better than that."

Xavier sputtered and threw his hands up in the air. "I can't believe the two o' you! Jack cares about no one but 'imself! You both know that!"

Gibbs gave him a stern look. "Now, watch yer tongue there, Boy. Jack cares fer Calypso, whether he appears to or not."

Anamaria nodded and shook her roll at Xavier. "Aye, appearances aren't everything."

"Aye." Gibbs nodded and leaned back in his chair. "He cares too much fer her to really do anythin' that will harm her. Though, lad, ye need to watch yer back."

Xavier nodded. "And he needs to watch his, if he hurts her in any way."

Anamaria cocked an eyebrow. "Why does she matter so much to ye?"

Xavier frowned as he picked food off Calypso's plate. "She reminds me of this girl I knew once…" He trailed off, a look in his eyes that told Gibbs and Anamaria all they wanted to know.

"Aye, well," Gibbs stood and looked down at them. "I need to be headin' t' the helm. Meet ya there?" He asked Anamaria, who nodded and reached for more rum.

As Gibbs set foot on the main deck, he could still hear Calypso screaming in protest.


	8. Tender Headed

Disclaimer: I own none of the things mentioned from Pirates of the Caribbean. And Calypso is MINE so bugger off.

Author's Note: As always, my faithful reviewers, this is for you. You make me grin from ear to ear. And thank you always and forever to Nimue, who always lifts me up and keeps me writing, and whose fics you should definitely go read.

Chapter Eight: Tender Headed

"Let me down, you brute! Ah, you brute, you brute, I hate you! You deserve to die, Jack Sparrow!"

"Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Captain my big fat arse! How dare you! Put me down! You brute! I should've never come here! You're a blackguard! I can't stand the sight of you! Especially your backside! If I had a knife I'd stick it in your back!" Calypso batted vigorously at her captor's back, and her voice but harsh and high. "Damn you! Let me go!"

"How 'bout," he paused in his walking, his direction clearly for the captain's quarters now, "No."

He knew she meant not a word she said, and women needed that verbal attack to get over their problems. He'd let her rant and rave, for he'd do his own, soon enough. With that knowledge, he continued, and Calypso growled and groaned and whimpered and hit his backside so forcefully he stumbled a bit. He managed to catch himself, and rearranged her so that her stomach was pressed into his shoulder, his bum in her face and hers in his. He grinned lasciviously and brought a hand up to slap her flank.

"Jack! You scallywag! You bloody bloody vile bloody idiotic pirate!" She began to bat at his rear, now that she was so close to it, and he chuckled, an extra bounce in his step.

"Aye, that's it lass. I love it when yer frisky." He returned a few of the slaps, and when the last one particularly stung, she reached up and grabbed his hair angrily.

"Do you surrender?!" She questioned, tugging at his hair mercilessly. They were near his cabin now, and he stopped, and reached back around his waist to grab a handful of her hair, knowing how tender headed she was.

"Captain Jack Sparrow never surrenders." He didn't by any means pull her hair with as much force as she was, but she the point came across that she would not win this battle.

_Heh, I'll win the war!_

He kicked open his door and strided in, Calypso still in tow, and shut the door with his foot. She had gone limp by now, sure that she had damaged his bones with her weight and positively sure that she was getting punishment, no matter what she tried.

She frowned. No matter what she tried…?

When he spun back around to face the door, she had a plan she knew would work, even if she weren't comfortable with it at all. Though, she didn't know if she minded staying like this… His arse was a rather fine one, indeed.

However, he let her down, and as soon as her feet hit the ground he'd pressed his body flush against hers, one hand holding her hand to her hip, and the other hand holding her arm high above her head.

The door thing was beginning to get extremely old.

"Stop yer bitchin' and moanin'," he commanded, his face unbearably close to hers.

She glowered up at him, and had a mind to bring her knee up to connect with his crotch, but he seemed to notice this, and he lifted her up against the door, situating each of her thighs on either side of hips. Her face turned so red he was sure she was going to explode.

And then, suddenly, her mood changed, much to his delight… And suspicion.

"You know Jack," she purred, freeing one of her hands from his grip and running it down his chest, "We've been against the door too much… Perhaps we could move to the bed?"

She was incredibly seductive, her face flushed, her shirt having come open a tad from her struggling, her hair falling around her shoulders and down to where he held her hips. He felt himself harden, but ignored it, instead bestowing her with a glare.

"While I'm all fer getting ye naked, Cal, there's some things I need t' be pointin' out to ye, first… For yer safety, ye see." He told her darkly, his voice low and husky. His hands came up from her hips to her waist, and he squeezed it as he said with a smile, "The French… they're nothin' but eunuchs, Luv." He grinned and ran his thumbs across the flesh of her stomach through her shirt. She squirmed slightly, but didn't lose eye contact with him.

He brought his mouth closer to hers, and then slid his lips along her jaw line and up to her ear as he whispered, "Moreover… No woman tempts Captain Jack Sparrow and gets away with it." He nibbled gently on her earlobe as his hands came up to cup her breasts, and he massaged them, delighting in her soft, almost inaudible moan.

"With that in mind," he continued after rolling his hips against hers, "Let's stick to your suggestion."

He lifted her, one hand on her thigh around his hip and one hand around her waist, holding her close. He moved towards the bed, and laid her down on it, following immediately after.

To his complete chagrin, she struggled and did her best to scoot away. He'd be damned if he forced a woman, especially her. He just didn't understand why his seduction wasn't working. His charm worked on every woman… And when he wanted it the most, it didn't work.

He watched as she slid off the bed and stumbled almost blindly toward the door, and meant to apologize immediately. How could she ever trust him, how would he ever get another chance, if he didn't fix what he'd done?

"Cal," he began, moving after her, but before he could catch her, she had disappeared through his cabin door, her long dark blonde hair fanning out behind her as she fled from him.

_Bloody hell, you bloody pirate!_ He didn't have a clue how to gain her trust again, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to, because soon, he'd be rumming her up and taking advantage of her if she didn't give in willingly.

**X**

Calypso didn't know where she could hide from him on his own ship. All she knew was that she had come too close to losing control over herself, and her head had spun with confusion and fearfulness.

When she spotted Gibbs and Anamaria at the helm, she scrambled over to them, breathing heavily and about to fall.

Both crewmembers moved toward her, though it was Anamaria who took her arm and led her to the bench beside the giant wheel that Gibbs was using at the moment to steer the ship. They both knew what had most likely happened, the inevitable when you were a pretty girl on Jack's ship, but Anamaria felt it'd be best if she let it out.

"What's the matter, lass? I've ne'er seen ye like this." Anamaria's hand at her back helped her to feel more at ease, and she let her breathing return to normal before she began.

"I just don't understand how he could want me!" She announced, exasperated. "Have you taken a look at me? I'm not the ideal type of girl. I'm a young woman that was only supposed to be a friend to Jack!"

Jack felt something stir within him when he overheard her. He proceeded to listen, whether it would… hurt him… or not.

"I used to wish he would fall in love with me and let me steer his ship and wear his hat, all the time when I was a young girl." She turned to Gibbs. "Remember that? Remember when I was younger, he used to let me ride on his shoulders?"

She turned back to look out at the sea, her eyes clouded with emotion, her long hair gliding in the wind.

"When I became older, as I am now, and learned more of physical love," she said softly, and Jack strained to hear, though he succeeded, "I used to yearn for his lips to be against mine, to see a look of want and lust in his eyes when he looked at me."

Anamaria patted her back. "And now?" She asked quietly.

"And now," Calypso turned her back to the ocean, leaning on the rail. "Now I'm confused. I love him. I'm in love with him. How could I not be? I loved him before he made a move on me." She sighed helplessly and shook her head, a tear falling down her cheek. "I never expected him to actually want me in that way. I never considered myself worthy of his affections…"

Anamaria wiped the tear away with a mother-like sense. "No, Calypso. He's not worthy of ye."

Jack narrowed his eyes and muttered curses at his first mate. Deciding it was time to make amends, time to settle this once and for all, he strode toward the helm, and settled his hands on his hips.

"You know, Ana, I'd hate to throw ye in the brig for a sense of mutiny."

Calypso's head shot up, and she cried harder as Jack moved near her and took her in his arms.


	9. A Standstill

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the things mentioned from Pirates of the Caribbean. And Calypso is MINE so bugger off.

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm so sorry, folks, for not updating in FOREVER. Literally. My computer broke down and I had writer's block and I know I'm making excuses, but here the story continues, for all of those who asked nicely. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine: A Standstill

Of course, the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow was at a standstill. He'd heard every word of Calypso's raving, even her words of love for him—not the Frenchman—but he honestly had no idea how to handle the depth of that emotion. Love didn't come easy for him. Trust and love went hand and hand, and being that he could rarely trust a person, how was he supposed to love? His Calypso, she would always be his, but to love her? The brief humorous thought that love and condemnation would be equals in his case passed through his mind, and a sardonic smile came upon him. He shook his head and continued to hug Calypso close.

"Leave us, Ana." He gave the strict command and sent her a good menacing look as well, which failed when she gave it right back. If looks could kill, Ana would've killed everyone by now, he was sure of it.

"I've threatened to castrate ye before, Jack, but if ye hurt Calypso, I'm thinkin' to follow through with it!" She stomped off with her head held high.

Jack sighed and drew back a bit to look down at Calypso. Her oval-shaped face was tear-stained and red, and her icy blue eyes shimmered with new tears approaching.

"Oh, Cal… what am I goin' to do with ye?" His thumb stroked her jaw and cheekbones, as he was so fond of doing, and she leaned into his hand.

"I don't know, Jack… I don't know how to handle the intensity of these feelings." She looked down at his chest, avoiding his gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"Just let me make ye _feel_… for once, just take pleasure in lettin' someone else pleasure ye." He grinned. "Let me be the one to do it." Not only was he eager to join with her, which in a way irritated him because he hated becoming attached or being needy, but he knew this was the only way he could respond to her proclamations of love. Perhaps if he gave her this, she would know he still cared about her, though he still couldn't actually love.

Calypso was highly tempted. Highly. But she didn't feel it was the right time, not yet. She wanted something more from Jack, and she was going to get whatever she felt she needed before she gave herself to him. She stepped back, resigned.

"Jack, as much as I would like you to be my first, I'll have to decline for now. Perhaps sometime later." She avoided his eyes again by looking out to sea.

He raised an eyebrow, not appreciating her rejection. The ache in his loins was going to have to continue, he supposed.

"I'm startin' to think I need to lock ye in the brig, Calypso. Somethin' to get temptation out o' my view. I have a ship to run, so behave." He passed by her, kissed her cheek, then smacked her bottom, and was off to talk with Gibbs.

Business for Ol' Jack.

**X**

"We'll stop in Antigua fer supplies," Jack informed Gibbs. "I want ye or Anamaria to stay on Calypso. I don't need the lass getting into more trouble than she's worth. An' I tell ye now, she's a hellion. Always the adventurer." He shook his head, his glassy beads jingling. "Don't let 'er near the rum." Calypso tended to get as bad as him with the amber alcohol.

"Aye, sir. I'm thinkin' to myself she's an angel. The lass is a lovely one, Jack." Gibbs raised a bushy eyebrow. "Bit surprised, meself, that ye didn't have a go at 'er."

Always the nosey Gibbs. Jack grinned. "I will soon enough. In fact… why don't ye let her have some rum." He raised an eyebrow and stroked his beard as he thought to himself.

"Hmm…"

Jack knew the exact solution to get out of the standstill: Calypso was going to get drunk, and then he would weave his magic.


End file.
